At the End of the Tunnel
by Mrs.PercyJackson3
Summary: AU. Percy was drowning. He was drowning in darkness and pain and he didn't even know if he wanted to be saved anymore. Poseidon refused to realize his life was shallow and lonely. But maybe together they could find a way to get alone and fill the voids in their lives.
1. Chapter 1

~* Chapter One *~

* * *

><p><em>Only in the darkness can you see the stars.<em>

That's what his therapist said. She really seemed to like that phrase, she kept repeating it over and over and over again during their little forty five minute sessions. It was a deep and meaningful quote, she would explain, about finding hope where you least expect it and bravely trekking on when life got rough because you never knew what you might find. Even the bleakest situation had a silver lining. Percy had never heard anything more idiotic. He was blind, he was never going to see the stars again.

* * *

><p>It was a nice day, he remembered. Such a nice day. It was Tuesday, a simple stupid little Tuesday afternoon that his mother happened to have off. Which was awesome, because Sally rarely ever got any time off. She works...worked...so hard all the time, but she got that Tuesday off.<p>

And he remembered how happy she was. She planned the entire day out a whole week in advanced. They were going out to eat, just the two of them, to a real restaurant where they could actually sit down and eat. She decided last minute that they were even going to take a cab instead of walking the two blocks, a luxury they could rarely afford. They should have walked. It was only two blocks - why did not they walk?

But they did not walk - they took a cab. She was smiling, he must have said something funny, maybe a joke or a story he did not know. But he remembered she laughed and smiled, that warm motherly smile that banished all the bad things in the world and shined so bright it put even the sun to shame. She smiled and that was the last thing he ever saw.

* * *

><p>Darkness. Pain. Those were the first things he noticed when he woke up. He opened his eyes and was met with a sea of darkness, a swirling mass of disorienting suffocation before the pain hit. It started in his head and spread down, like molten lava in his veins. He took several deep breaths to try and center himself and will away the pain, but it only grew more intense.<p>

He blinked, and blinked again, trying desperately to see _something_ as he fought down panic. There was something in his mouth that prevented him from crying out and his arms felt like they were glued to his side. His took in a ragged breath through his nose and was assaulted with a terrible smell of what he later learned was anesthetics.

He began blinking furiously, starting to hyperventilate, trying so hard to see something. Why could not he see anything? Where was he? Where was his mom? And, oh God, why would not this pain just _go away_?

He yelled, or at least opened his mouth to emulate a series of muffled squeals through his breathing tube, thrashing around to the best of his limited mobility. _Oh God, oh God, oh God, pain, fear, hurt, darkness, stop, stop, STOP!_

And then it did.

* * *

><p>Or at least, the pain stopped.<p>

The darkness continued on. When he woke up next, he felt no pain. It was like being underwater, he thought lethargically as he felt someone pat his arm. His head felt like it was being compressed slightly, and everything sounded kind of muffled. It was still dark. Why was it so dark? It was dangerous to swim in murky water.

He turned his head to tell the owner of the arm this.

"It's not dark out sweetie," came the slightly muffled reply.

"Pitch black," Percy corrected her lazily. "And Mom says not to swim in murky water. S'not safe."

The voice did not reply for a moment. "I'm going to ask you a few questions okay sweetheart? Don't worry about answering right or wrong, just say what you see okay? How many fingers am I holding up?"

Percy squinted. It was still dark out. He told her as much.

"Can you see them now?"

He could not. Without really knowing why, he felt himself grow uncomfortable. The steady noise in the background increased: _beep... beep..beep, beep, beepbeepbeep_.

"Hush, now honey, calm down it's okay. I'm going to go fetch the doctor right now okay sweetheart? Just stay calm, everything's alright, everything's going to be just fine."

* * *

><p>Everything was not alright. In fact, nothing would ever be alright ever again. His mom was gone. Sally Jackson, the world's most amazing, spectacular, singularly most perfect human being was dead. The doctor, because he was in a hospital he finally realized (the beeping of the heart monitor was what finally clued him in), spoke, saying terrible things like 'drunk driver', 'killed instantly', and 'probably didn't even feel it'.<p>

It had to be a nightmare, a horribly vivid and twisted nightmare that he would wake up from any second now. He squeezed his eyes shut and opened them again. He was met with the same oppressive darkness of the last hundred tries. That at least made sense - there was no light in the world without his mom.

Concussion, that was another word the doctor threw around. This one, however, he believed pertained to him. At least, it would explain his constant headache and lack of vision. The doctor always wanted to talk. How was he feeling? (_Lost, alone, frightened._) Was there any change in his vision? (_No, the darkness seemed to have seeped right inside of him and forced out all that once was bright and happy._) Did he need anything? (_His mom, he needed his mom.)_

* * *

><p>Severe ocular trauma can sometimes lead to temporary blindness. That is what the doctor said the first week. Now, he amended as he prodded at Percy's face, in extreme cases, severe ocular trauma could lead to cortical blindness. Or, as the nurse translated, permanent blindness.<p>

Blind.

A small insignificant word with the power to break spirits and ruin lives. Rather like that other simple but loathsome word.

Orphan.

Except this word, this one tiny six letter word, absolutely destroyed lives. Blind was like the bad foundation in a building, unsafe and frightening but still able to stand, while orphan...orphan was the wrecking ball that cruel fate sent to demolish what was left of him.

Percy Jackson, the Blind Orphan. Broken, ruined...demolished. He cried. He screamed. He sat in silence and darkness and soul crushing loneliness.

Then they released him and he was standing in the middle of his room (was it really his room? It did not feel like his room, it did not feel like his apartment, none of it felt real, none of it _was real_).

* * *

><p>He had to learn to do everything all over again. Literally everything. A sickeningly sweet lady from some child servicetherapy place would arrive every day at eight o'clock sharp to teach him. Teach him how to put his shirt on right without his sight, make breakfast without his sight, walk without his sight, _live_ without his sight. It was humiliating, exhausting, frustrating, and so terribly hard. How did people live without their eyes? (How did people live without their moms?)

He stumbled throughout his day, constantly knocking into things and falling over. He acquired an extensive collection of scrapes, bruises and cuts from attempting the simplest of tasks (washing his hands, making his bed, _walking_).

Sometimes he just lost it. He threw things, punched walls, tore at his scalp with his fingernails until he could feel blood flowing down his forehead.

The lady would tsk and hum, "Oh sweetheart, oh honey," in that disgustingly sweet voice and he just gave up. What was the point?

* * *

><p>School started in the fall. He had forgotten about school. Sally was suppose to help him search for a new school over summer, but they had not got around to it. His social worker found him one instead. This new school only accepted him because of the accident. They felt too guilty to turn away a recently orphaned blind boy. He hated it. The teachers all talked to him in that quiet soft voice, like he was a baby deer they were trying not to spook. <em>Are you feeling alright dear? Do you need any help? You can talk to me anytime you need.<em>

The students, however, were the worst. He could hear them whispering around him and feel their perfectly functional eyes on him. It made him sick. Most of the kids avoided him, he could hear them scurry away quickly when he stumbled by. Quick, move here comes the blind kid.

A few students tried to talk to him. They seemed to think it was 'cool' that he could not see. After all, who would not want a broken friend, someone to manipulate and boss around without knowing that you were actually leading them to the girls' bathroom or using them to get out of class early.

He hated it. He hated everyone.

Reading with his sight had been difficult enough, braille was impossible. He fell even further behind in his classes. He found that he did not quite care.

* * *

><p>Sometimes he would lie on his bed, close his useless eyes, and pretend. He would image his room and himself walking around, doing normal everyday things. He would imagine getting dressed and being able to pick out his shirts based on their color, watch his hands as he made breakfast, gaze at the sun as it slowly set over the city. And he would see his mom. She was there beside him, smiling that bright happy smile he saw before the darkness. He would stay like this for hours, from the time he got home from school until Gabe shattered his peace. He spent his entire weekends, just lying there, pretending.<p>

It hurt to open his eyes after. To open his eyes and be met with the soul crushing darkness and loneliness. Sometimes, he thought about just never leaving. About staying there and never opening his eyes ever again, letting the darkness take over and disappear into his happy colorful fantasies…

That was until a loud knocking on the door disrupted his musing one afternoon. He did not know what day it was (_what did it matter anyway_?) or how long he had been lying there, but he would always remember that knock. He twitched in annoyance and turned over in bed, putting the pillow over his ears to drown out the noise and return to his bright daydream. But the knocking did not stop. In fact, it simply got louder.

"Um, hello? Perseus Jackson?"

Huh. Someone was looking for him. A year ago, this might have concerned him or put him on edge, but now...it actually intrigued him. When was the last time someone had sought him, Percy Jackson out? He could not remember.

He answered the door.

"Oh, hello Percy my name is John Mayer. I was your mother's lawyer, may I come in?"

* * *

><p>John Mayer, as it turned out, was an extremely incompetent lawyer. Not that Percy knew many lawyers, but he assumed that none of them stuttered so much, or waiting so long after their clients' deaths to fulfill their wishes. Percy gripped the side of the table so hard that he could practically hear his knuckles turn white in outrage at the blatant disregard of his mom's wises.<p>

"My mothers' will wasn't right?" Percy ground out slowly.

"Um, well she had recently changed it you see, and, ah, I've been, ah quite - " Mayer cleared his throat and Percy gritted his teeth. "Well, here are the changes."

"It _sounds _like a piece of paper," Percy spat as something brushed against his clenched fists.

"Well, yes. You see in her last, ah, amendment your mother wanted two letters to be sent out."

"Letters to who?"

"Whom," Mayer corrected immediately. _Lucky for him I'm blind, _Percy thought grimly, _or I'd punch him square in the face. "_To you, Perseus Jackson, and a man named, ah, Poseidon Olympia."

"Who?" Percy asked, brow furrowed. He had never heard of Poseidon Olympia. Why would his mother write to someone she never told him about?

"Poseidon Olympia. He's a very famous marine biologist - world renown."

"Why would my mom write to a biologist?" Percy demanded, confused.

"Well, ah, maybe you should read her letter - she explains it better."

"Oh geez, I'd love to, too bad I'm blind." Percy snapped.

"Ah, yes, that's ah..unfortunate..." Mayer stumbled and Percy snorted in disgust. "Here I guess I'll read it to you." The poor excuse for a lawyer cleared his throat and began to read.

"'My dearest Percy, I hope to all the heaven's that you never receive this letter. Because if you do, that means you're all alone and I am so sorry. Baby, I love you with all my heart. You are my pride and joy and I would do anything to keep you safe and happy. But, I am a selfish mother. When I first saw you, my precious boy, I wanted to keep you all to myself. I didn't want to share our time, our memories, with anyone else. Not even your own father. You could have known your father, but I was far to cowardly and selfish to make that call. And for that I am sorry.

Your father's name is Poseidon Olympia. He's a renown marine biologist now. We only knew each other for a short time. He had just lost his family and was looking for some comfort. I provided that comfort. We grew quite fond of each other, but he got offered a major career opportunity that he couldn't pass up. So I let him go. He was still hurting and needed to spread his wings. He never knew I was pregnant and I never told him. Perhaps that was wrong of me, but I never regretted it. You are the best thing that has ever happened to me Percy and I love you more then anything else in the world. All I want is for you to be safe and happy, dear. Please, if I am gone, give this Poseidon a chance. He might surprise you. I can't bare the thought of being torn from you Percy, but even more I can't bear the thought of you sad and alone. Please give him a chance, for me.

I love you so, so much. Don't ever forget that.

Forever, your loving mother.'"

Percy bowed his head, blinking away tears as his throat closed. Mayer gave him a few moments to recollect himself.

"So, ah, when should I set up the meeting?" Mayer asked.

"What?" Percy croaked.

"The meeting with Mr. Olympia." Mayer said slowly. Percy frowned, clutching the letter his mother wrote. The letter he could never read.

"I don't want to meet him," Percy snapped.

"You don't -" Mayer stammered. "But - your mother -"

"You didn't know my mother!" Percy said angrily.

"I know, but -" It was too much. His head throbbed, a dull pain that reminded him too much of anesthetics and pain and loss, and it was too much. He needed to be alone, he just wanted to be alone.

"Get out!" Percy growled, tears welling up in his eyes again. "Out, out!"

"Now, just a minute -"

"Get out! " Percy half shouted, jumping to his feet. "Get out, get out and don't come back!"

"Okay, okay, calm down, I'm leaving," Mayer said quickly, "Just...here's my card in case you ever change your mind. And you really should stop and think - "

"Out!"

"Okay, okay," Mayer muttered and Percy heard his chair scrape against the floor as he got up, followed by hurried footsteps and, a moment later, the door opening and closing. Percy stood there long after the lawyer had gone, blinking back tears as his throat burned. Somehow he found himself in his bed, sobbing and rocking back and forth, clutching the note from his mother. He wanted his mom. Oh god, he wanted his mom.

He dreamt in color that night, like every other torturous night. His mom was there, running her fingers through his hair and looking down at him with a small sad smile on her face.

"I love you Percy," She said, "More then all the stars in the sky and water in the seas."

"I love you too Mom," he said, reaching for her hand only to be met with air.

"Please, baby, for me." She pleaded and he somehow knew she was talking about the letter - about this Poseidon Olympia.

"I don't want to, I don't care. I don't want a father, I want you," he cried, reaching out for her once more. Just like the last time, his arms passed right through her. A tear leaked out of her eye.

"Please, for me."

He woke up with tears on his face. The world was still dark.

"Okay," he sobbed quietly, hugging his pillow to his chest, "okay Mom. I'll call, I'll call for you."

* * *

><p>He managed to get Gabe to dial the number for him. It took a lot of bribery and pleading, but eventually the man dialed Mayer's number to get 'that damn boy to shuddup'.<p>

"Hello, John Mayer to whom am I speaking?"

Percy cleared his throat, fiddling with the cord to the phone as he reluctantly said, "This is Perseus Jackson...Sally Jackson's son."

"Oh yes, Perseus!" The man cried, "Have you changed your mind?"

Percy ground his teeth at the man's smug tone. "I want to met Olympia."

"Splendid! Oh that's good news indeed, he'll be over on Friday!"

"Friday?" Percy repeated, disoriented. What day was it again? How soon was Friday?

"Yes, yes, that will do just nicely. So glad you called young Mr. Jackson, we will see you then!"

"Wait, what day is it?" Percy tried to interject, but the lawyer had already hung up. Percy stood there in shock, holding the silent phone to his ear.

"Gabe!" Percy hollered, "What day is it?"

"Wednesday, don't they teach you anything at that school?" Came the nasty reply. Percy ignored him. Wednesday. He was meeting Poseidon Olympia in two days. He felt dizzy.

"I hope you know what you're doing Mom," he muttered, putting his head between his legs. "God, I hope you know what you're doing."

* * *

><p><strong>AN Hello again, this is a sort of a continuation of my story _From Amidst the Darkness, _but from Percy's POV instead of his father's. ****Not all the chapters will be as choppy as this, but I felt that this style fit this chapter best. I don't know how many chapters this story will have or which parts of From Amidst the Darkness I will do, but there will be a few. Also I am not a doctor nor am I blind so please forgive any mistakes. Until next time, I hope you enjoyed ~***


	2. Chapter 2

~* Chapter 2 *~

For the first time since the accident, time decided to speed up instead of drag on. Before Percy even knew what was happening it was Friday. He stood in the middle of the apartment, feeling dazed and disorientated. It could not be Friday already, it was just Wednesday. Poseidon Olympia was going to show up at his door any minute now. He was going to be sick.

He heard voices outside the apartment door. He was not ready for this, he was not ready to meet the father who abandoned him (he ignored the voice in his ear that whispered _he didn't know). 5_

_Snap out of it_, Percy scolded himself, shaking his head vigorously. _Pull yourself together! _He forced himself to take a deep breath. It was okay, it was going to be okay. There was a knock on the door. He suddenly desperately wished for the numbness to come back. The empty feeling was much better then whatever emotions swelled up in him at the sound of that knock.

_Calm, you are calm, _he told himself as he slowly counted the steps to the door. He made sure to shove a pair of sunglasses on his face before reaching for the doorknob…and opening the door.

"Hello Percy," came a deep voice.

There were plenty of times in the last year when Percy had longed for his sight back. He spent hours and hours sobbing and begging for his sight back, but never had he so desperately wanted it more than at this moment. Poseidon Olympia, the man his mother fell in love with, apparent world renowned biologist, his father stood in the doorway _and Percy saw nothing. _

"You must be…Poseidon Olympia," he heard himself say, each word heavy and clumsy on his tongue. Without consciously deciding too, he felt himself move aside so the man in the hall could step inside.

"You can just call him Poseidon."

"Okay," Percy said, dazed. After years of childishly wishing he could meet his dad and more recently a hellish year of wish for _anybody, _his father, his real biological father, was in the same room as him. Percy had no idea what to do with him. "Well…come over and sit, I suppose. Don't bother taking your shoes off."

He lead Olympia to the table. After feeling his chair to make sure Gabe had not left any cigars or broken beer bottles on it, Percy sat down and heard Olympia do the same.

"It's almost unnerving," Olympia said, "you do look remarkably like I did at your age."

"Do I?" Percy asked, his shock slowly fading away to be replaced with darker emotions. Oh how cute, look how similar we are, son I didn't know existed until a week ago. Look, with your eyes that cannot see.

"Yes." Olympia paused and Percy's anger grew. Did this guy seriously think he could just waltz in here and insult Percy, poke fun at his blindness, just because he found out they were related? "Do you often wear sunglasses inside?"

Percy scowled at the light, almost teasing tone. "Yes," He snapped, tearing the stupid sunglasses from his face and propping them up on his head instead. He heard Olympia gasp.

"You're blind!"

"Of course I'm blind," Percy snapped crossly. Olympia did not respond. After a prolonged silence, a terrible realization dawned to Percy.

"You didn't know." Olympia made a pained noise, which Percy took for confirmation. Great. Just great. Mayer could not even properly prepare the guy to meet his screwed up son.

"Mayer didn't tell you did he? In the car accident…I bashed my head against the dash," he tapped his forehead to demonstrate. He let his hand fall dejectedly onto the table and he continued his miserable tale, "It knocked something loose and when I woke up and opened my eyes…I couldn't see. Nobody told you did they?"

Percy was shocked at how even his voice was. He sounded almost mechanical. It was the first time he had spoken of the accident.

"No," Olympia said, cutting off any pity party Percy might have thrown himself. "Mayer told me about your bad grades, anger issues, ADHD, dyslexia, but he left that part out!"

That stung. Percy knew he was far from perfect and never had been an easy child. But to hear someone throw all his faults in his face…and from his own father. Percy scowled, "Yes, I'm an angry D student with ADHD, dyslexia who's _blind _– sorry to _inconvenience _you."

"I'm sorry," Olympia said, and to Percy's surprise he actually sounded apologetic. "I was surprised." Surprise, Percy thought bitterly, now you have to deal with the blind kid.

"Why don't you tell me about yourself?" If he was searching for another reason to officially abandoned Percy, he was not getting one.

"Didn't I just clear all that up?"

"Not like that – like this: I'm a marine biologist. I own an aquarium here in New York and help nurse sick and wounded animals. I like seafood, storms, and walking aimlessly along beaches. I often travel around the world to other aquariums and sometimes go out with other scientists to tag sea life or monitor it. I live alone about an hour from the city by the ocean."

Huh. Percy had not expected that. He suddenly wondered what this felt like to Olympia. He had just found out he had a son, a son who had a boat load of problems and was _blind. _All things considered, Percy begrudgingly thought, he was handling it all very well. At least he had not run screaming from the room…and he agreed to meet with Percy in the first place. He must want something to do with him then. Percy thought about the long days after school, sitting in the middle his bedroom so miserably alone… He did not want to go back to that. Anything was better than that.

"Do you have any pets?" He asked.

"Do fish count?" Percy could not help but smile slightly at that.

"Can you name them all?"

"I don't think I even named them all."

"Then no, it doesn't count."

"Hmph," Olympia said and unless Percy was mistaken (which actually was very likely) he sounded amused.

"And I knew that," Percy felt compelled to point out, "About your career and that. Mayer told me about you or I never would've agreed to meet with you." He did have some common sense left.

"Well, that's good, at least he did something right," Olympia said and Percy had to bite back a smile. "You listened to me, now tell me about you."

"What more do you want me to say?" Percy asked. What more could he say? He was nothing but a bundle of problems, anger, and darkness. "There really isn't more to tell."

"We'll have to get to know each other better but I haven't the slightly clue how to start," Olympia said. Percy felt his heart jump in his throat. He was not leaving? He was actually going to stick around? "I work at the aquarium all day during the week…"

"I won't be a bother," Percy jumped in, suddenly desperate. He did not want to be alone again.

"Okay," Olympia said slowly. "I could pick you up on Monday after you get out of school."

Relief so strong he almost wanted to cry, Percy nodded. "Okay. I get out at three, so you could probably pick me up at three thirty."

"Good, that'll be good."

* * *

><p>Time had ceased to matter for Percy after the accident (everything had ceased to matter), and apparently it did not take kindly to him ignoring it. It wreaked its sweet vengeance on him that weekend. The days dragged on painfully slow. Percy recklessly paced around the apartment, stumbling into things with a greater frequency then when he first came back from the hospital. His fights with Gabe grew in volume and ferocity – taking the disgusting man by surprise with his sudden energy and alertness. Percy would have found it funny if he were not so wound up.<p>

He was prepared for Monday to pass the same way, but instead found himself standing dumbfounded in his room a little after three, completely baffled as to where the day had gone. Poseidon was going to pick him up any minute now and he was not ready. What had he been thinking? What was he going to do at an aquarium all day? He was _blind_. Before he could properly beat himself up, there was a knock at the door.

_It won't be all that bad,_ he tried to assure himself and he awkwardly answered the door.

"Hello, ready to go?" Poseidon's voice asked with a forced brightness. Percy grimaced…it _was _going to be all that bad.

"Yeah…" He said slowly, stepping out of the apartment, feeling behind him for the door and swinging it shut. He felt a hand start to brush against his shoulder and stiffened.

"I can walk around the apartment building just fine." He told the man, forcing his voice to be neutral. He was not a child that needed to be babied. The last thing he wanted was for Olympia to feel like he had to take care of a useless boy. Leaving one hand against the wall, Percy walked confidently down the hall. He could do this.

The car ride was awful. It was silent and awkward and Percy kept fidgeting in his seat. Cars did not make him nervous, they just made him antsy.

"Are we there?" He asked, trying not to sound like he was whining or desperate when the car stopped. _Please don't let this just be a long red light._

"Yes," Olympia said, and Percy heard him open the car door.

"How big is it?" He asked, scrambling to get out of the car as well.

"A good size," Olympia said unhelpfully. He gently put a hand on Percy's arm and lead him away from the car. Percy stiffened, but let the man pull him along. It was insulting, but what else was he going to do?

"About as big as a supermarket, I guess, two stories." Olympia continued. He heard a door swing open and hesitantly shuffled forward. He tentatively reached an arm out, hoping to feel a wall or something.

"There's a short staircase here," Olympia told him as he stubbed his toe against what he assumed was the stairs.

"Thanks for the advanced warning," Percy grumbling, feeling the railing and grabbing it tight. "How many stairs are there?"

"Actually steps?" Olympia asked, "Um…I don't know, I haven't counted them." Of course not, because normal people don't count stairs, Percy chastised himself for the stupid question. Olympia tried to take him by the arm again but Percy shrugged him up, continuing up the stairs by himself.

"Six," Percy announced as he reached the last step, cautiously toeing in front of him to make sure there were not any more.

"Six steps," Olympia repeated. Was that condescending or…? Percy could not tell, and vainly wished he could see the man's face. Olympia put his hand on Percy's shoulder again. As they walked, Percy heard a splash and turned his head towards the sound, stiffening.

"We're out here on a terrace," Olympia explained, "Where we keep open pools for sick animals and ones that need therapy. We have a baby manatee right now and Nereid, a biologist who works with me, is in here with her."

A baby manatee? Percy thought, that was actually really cool. He wondered what it looked like… A baby manatee was right in front of him and he could not see it.

"Hello," came a kind soft voice, "I'm Nereid but Poseidon didn't tell me your name."

Percy smiled – he liked her already. "Percy Jackson," he introduced, "you've got a baby manatee?"

"Sure do," Nereid assured him. "Well, I have sharks to feed, so I'm sure Poseidon can introduce you two." He felt her pat him lightly on the head as she passed by. He wished she would not go, it was awkward just Olympia and him.

Olympia cleared his throat and gently pulled Percy forward, until his legs bumped against something cool and slightly wet. The pools?

"Give me your hand," Olympia instructed and Percy hesitantly held out his hand. Olympia guided his fingers down into water (yep that must be the pool) until they came into contract with something…rubbery?

"She's rubbery," he exclaimed in surprise, feeling stupid once the words left his mouth. Olympia laughed, but it did not sound like a cruel or mocking laugh. It was just…a laugh.

"I'll be right back, I have to go get Mindy's dinner – just go ahead and keep petting her, she likes the attention."

He could do that. Percy listened to Olympia's footsteps fade away before kneeling beside the pool, careful not to let his hand leave the baby – Mindy's – back. He knew if he let go he would never find her again. Once he had gotten over his surprise at the rubber feel of the manatee, he continued to explore. He tried to find her head. He gently ran his fingers up and down, feeling all her bumps and ridges, trying to picture what she looked like. He conjured up what he thought a manatee looked like – something he had seen in a school biology book or something. But he did not really know, and that hurt like a knife in the heart.

"You're so small," Percy noticed, able to run his hand over the length of her body without getting up. "And so very far from home. I bet you lost your mom, huh, that's why you're here too."

Loud footsteps alerted him to Olympia's return and he straightened up, but did not take his hand out of the pool. Olympia said she liked to be petted.

"Dinner time Mindy," Olympia called. Percy paused, about to turn towards the man, but the manatee butted against his hand and retook his attention.

"I think she likes you." Percy relaxed at those words, relieved.

"I like her. What does she eat?" He asked curiously, hoping the questions would not bother the biologist.

"Milk right now." Percy heard a splash and the water in the pool lapped up his arm. Had Olympia gotten in the pool? Olympia kept talking, "We estimate she's about four months so her mother wouldn't have started to wean her yet, but we will start soon."

"Are you bottle feeding her?" Percy tried to imagine bottle feeding a manatee. It was an amusing image.

"Yes that's what the bottle's – " Olympia broke off. "I mean yes."

Percy ignored the blunder.

"I'll need to steal her from you for a while." Percy reluctantly took his hand out of the water, disappointed. Did Olympia expect him to just sit around and wait while he fed Mindy then? Great, this was going to be boring.

"Would…would you like to feed her?" Olympia asked slowly, taking Percy by surprise.

"Can I?" Percy asked in surprise.

"Yeah just…we won't have any wetsuits that'll fit you…" Percy felt his heart deflate. Great, get his hopes up just to crush them. "I guess, just for today, you can just wear your shorts."

Percy grinned. Olympia helped him get into the pool without falling on Mindy and then pressed something – the bottle – into his hand.

"Now, you still have to be extra gentle and careful, Mind's still a wild animal and she doesn't know you yet." Olympia lectured, moving Percy's hands to show him how to hold the manatee's head and bottle. It was a little clumsy at first, but soon Percy got the hang of it.

Poseidon let him stay there for the rest of the day. After feeding time, Percy simply kept the manatee company. Olympia came and went from the pools, busy running the aquarium but courteous enough to pop in every once and a while to talk to Percy. Percy was not sure how much time had passed, but it was definitely passed lunch and going on dinner. He was hungry, but he did not want to leave. When would he ever be in the same pool as a manatee again? Besides, they did not really have any food at the apartment he was dying to get home too. To his supreme embarrassment, his stomach started to growl when Olympia happened to check in.

"Oh," he said, "It's about dinner time isn't it?"

"Mmm," Percy muttered, sinking lower into the pool. Mindy nuzzled against his chin and he did not want to get out of the pool, no matter how hungry he was. What if he never got to come back?

"Dinner time then," Olympia said, oblivious to his reluctance. "Go ahead, get out and start drying off, I'll go change out my wetsuit." Percy sighed as he heard Olympia walk away.

"Thanks for putting up with me all day, Mindy," Percy told the manatee, petting her one last time as he reluctantly climbed out of the pool. "If I don't get to see you again - er I mean...nice to meet you." He shook his head. He was ridiculous; stumbling over his words while talking to a manatee.

"Dry enough?" Olympia asked when he got back.

"Not really dry," Percy said, pulling at his wet shorts.

"It's good enough," Olympia said, to Percy's surprise. He was dripping water all over the man's floor, but he did not seem to mind. _It is an aquarium, _Percy reminded himself. "We're just going down to the Buoy."

"The Buoy?" Percy repeated, frowning in confusion as he slowly made his way back down the steps. _One, two, three, four, five, six. _

"There's a little restaurant down the beach here, a nice little place." Olympia explained casually. Percy felt his stomach drop.

"I haven't got any money."

"Don't worry about it. I have more money than I could ever hope to spend anyway." Olympia dismissed. Percy faltered in surprise. Money was _always _a big deal. Gabe hoarded money and his mom worked (_used to work_ he thought sadly) double over time to buy groceries. _Don't worry about it? _Was that a trick? Trick or not, Percy had no choice but to follow the man.

Olympia seemed to know the owner because they were seated almost right away. Percy felt the plastic menu on the table in front of him and squirmed uncomfortably. He could not read it. He felt his face heat up. How useless was he? He could not even go out to eat properly.

"Um…" Percy muttered, "I can't see the menu…"

"Right," Olympia said, sounding surprised. Percy flushed again. "I forgot. Waiter, you wouldn't happen to have any braille menus would you?" _Please say yes, _Percy silently begged. He did not know what he would do if they did not. Olympia must be getting fed up with him, Percy despaired. The stupid blind kid who could not do anything.

They did not have a braille menu.

"It's alright, I'll just read him the menu," Olympia assured the waiter. Percy fought back a groan. He quickly picked whatever Olympia suggested, wishing he could just disappear. Olympia made small talk while they waited for their food. It was not as awkward as Percy thought it might be. Once his embarrassment faded, he almost found himself enjoying the ridiculous and obviously inflated stories Poseidon told.

"You don't have to take me all the way back to the apartment, I can just take a taxi," Percy told Olympia as they left the Buoy. He was…not exactly happy but not as miserable as he was earlier that morning. Maybe he was just feeling charitable, after all the guy did buy him food. Really_ good _food, unlike the reheatable crap he was use to eating.

"A taxi, all by yourself at night in New York?" Olympia said incredulity. _Well yeah, _Percy thought, almost laughing at the guy's disbelief. He did it all the time. "No, I'll take you home."

_I don't have a home, _Percy thought, but let it drop. A ride back to the apartment was nice; he was not sure he could pay a taxi fare anyway.

"Well, thank you." Percy said as he got out of Poseidon's car. "I…I had fun." Percy frowned. He did have fun. Huh.

"Good."

"Are you coming at three thirty again tomorrow?"

"Is that still alright?" Percy did not know he was tense until he relaxed at Olympia's words. He was coming back.

"It is."

"Then I'll see you at three thirty."

* * *

><p><strong>AN Here we go, Percy's introduction and first day with Poseidon. If anyone wants to keep track, this chapter corresponds to the end of chapter 2 and all of 3 in FAtD. Thank you to everyone who favorite or reviewed :) I hope you enjoyed ~* **


	3. Chapter 3

~* Chapter 3 *~

Percy stood at his locker long after the bell rang, listening to the busy halls quickly empty out as lockers slammed shut and kids laughed. It was the last day of school. Percy toyed with the lock on his locker, listening to the last of the footsteps fade away. School was done for the year. He did not have to come back (at least not until September). Three whole months of summer lie before him. Instead of feeling free and liberated, Percy only felt more trapped and confined than ever. School had been torture – the students were malicious and cruel, the teacher's too nosey and snooty, and ugh the homework. But school was something to _do, _something to keep the boredom and pity and loneliness at bay. What was he going to do for the next three months?

He had gone to Poseidon's aquarium every day after school this week. It turned out to be really interesting actually. Poseidon would pick Percy up after school and they would head over to the aquarium. Percy got to feed Mindy dinner every night, which was awesome. As the week progressed, Olympia started showing Percy around the aquarium more. He got to help remove a hook from a poor turtle's shell and even throw food to the sharks. He actually thought he learned more from hanging around the aquarium then he had all school year. At the end of each day, Poseidon took him out to eat and then back to the apartment. Percy would be lying if he said he was unimpressed.

As much as Percy enjoyed it, he had to remind himself that it would not last. Olympia would grow tired or annoyed with him and it would all end. He just had to enjoy the ride while it lasted. Would Olympia let him hang out at the aquarium over the summer? Would he still head over at three thirty every day? He had no idea.

"Percy? Are you alright?" Percy started at the voice. It only took him a few seconds to place a name with the voice – Paul Blofis, his English teacher.

"Yeah, just waiting for everyone to leave so I don't get trampled." Percy said, shutting his locker for the last time. Blofis was a nice guy, but Percy wished he would leave him alone.

"Yeah, they sure do storm out of here," Blofis said, laughing. He paused and Percy shifted uncomfortably. "Are you alright?"

"Yeah."

"You seem…less distant, more aware lately."

"Yeah." Percy muttered.

"But you don't seem any…brighter." Percy almost laughed at his choice of words. Nothing about his life was bright. "In there anything you want to talk about?"

"I appreciate it Mr. Blofis," Percy said and left it at that.

"It's just summer's here now and we won't be seeing you every day."

"I appreciate it." Percy repeated. And he did, he just did not want Blofis' concern. Like he said, Blofis was a nice guy but he could not help Percy. Nobody could help him. "Thanks Mr. Blofis."

Percy shouldered his backpack and started to walk away. Each step filled him with more dread, like wading out in the ocean during a storm. It was not dangerous yet, but soon everything would pull him under. Even with his hand trailing on the wall and his mental step count, he felt hopelessly lost when he reached the front door. He would have lingered longer, but he was sure Paul was still watching him and Olympia would show up at the apartment to pick him up soon.

What was he going to do now?

* * *

><p>Percy recently had trouble shutting the world out. He would lay in bed, relax, and try to drift off into colorful fantasies – only to find himself unable too. He was suddenly aware of the movement around him. The lady next door often forgot her keys and had to knock to the door to get let in. Percy would jump at every knock, thinking Poseidon was early. Worst of all, sometimes when he tried to conjure up images of his room or his mom… he found himself instead trying to picture Olympia or Nereid or the aquarium. But he could come up with nothing. He met them all when he was blind, he did not have the faintest idea what they actually looked like. The pain in his chest only seemed to get worse. He did not like to pretend anymore.<p>

As he lay in bed, thinking, he was vaguely aware of Gabe talking to someone. Percy frowned at Gabe's snooty tone. That was not one of his poker buddies. Suddenly apprehensive, Percy shot out of bed and crept to the door.

"Who are you talking to?" He called suspiciously. "Is someone at the door?"

"Hello Percy." Percy was horrified to hear Poseidon's voice answer.

"Poseidon?"

"Good evening Percy, I was just getting acquainted with your stepfather here." Poseidon said, his voice angry and tightly controlled. "But since you're here now, we can go."

"I ain't gotta pay for any of this right? You take him; you take care of the money. I ain't payin' nothing." Gabe interrupted before Percy could say anything.

"Yes, I'm paying for everything," Poseidon said coldly.

"Good," Gabe grumbled, and Percy felt him brush by - probably to go back to drinking beer and playing poker. But Poseidon apparently was not done.

"Don't you want to know where I'm taking him or how long we'll be gone?" Poseidon demanded.

"Long as you pay I don't care."

"It's fine. Let's just go, please," Percy interjected, afraid tempers would fly. He let Poseidon lead him down the hall away from the apartment. He was mortified. He had been pretty good at keeping Gabe away from Poseidon, although he knew they would have to meet at some point. But he had not been prepared for it. Had Gabe just ruined whatever little agreement Percy and Poseidon had going on? Poseidon did not have to take him out to eat if it was too much trouble and if he really wanted Percy could pay for his gas _(no he couldn't, _Percy despaired). The more he thought about it, the more anxious he became. He _wanted _to go to the aquarium, he _needed _the distraction, the interaction. He was not ready to tell Poseidon good bye yet.

"I'm not angry with you." Poseidon told him once they were in the car. "Not in the slightest bit. You're stepfather was a surprise to say the least. I hadn't really thought about what your stepfather would be like. I was caught very much off guard… Is he always like that?" Percy relaxed. Poseidon was not mad – or at least was not mad at him.

"Oh no," He said without thinking, "He's normally drunk."

"Drunk?!" Poseidon repeated in shock. Whoops, he probably should not have said that. Percy waited for him to say something else…but Poseidon stayed silent. The day tuned out to be a little awkward. Poseidon stayed closer to him that day, hardly ever straying from Mindy's pool. Percy ended up learning a hell of a lot more about plankton then he ever wanted to. Around dinner time (or at least he thought it was dinner time; his stomach seemed to think so at least) Nereid interrupted Poseidon's lesson on manatees.

"You see, Florida's so perfect for manatees because of weather, it's got – "

"Poseidon."

"No I'm usually up here." Percy tried not to roll her eyes at Poseidon lame joke. But at least his humor had returned.

"Your sister called," Nereid continued, ignoring Poseidon's sad attempt at humor. "She's on the phone in your office." Percy did not know Poseidon had a sister.

"Oh," Poseidon said, sounding embarrassed, "I'll be right there."

"Poseidon's got a sister?" Percy asked when he could no longer hear Poseidon's footsteps.

"Two I believe," Nereid said, "but I'm not sure. He doesn't talk about them much. I can't even really remember their names."

"Oh," Percy said. He wondered what could have happened that Poseidon did not talk about his sisters much. Percy had always wished for some siblings; someone to talk to and hang out with when his mom was busy. If Poseidon had siblings, why did not he talk to them? Family was all people really had.

"I better change," Percy said. He got out of the pool and quickly change back into his street clothes.

"Oh good you change," he heard Poseidon's voice say as he put away his wet clothes.

"Figured we'd be going soon," Percy shrugged. He wanted to ask about Poseidon's sister, but if he did not even talk to Nereid about her why would he talk to Percy?

"And you were right. Ready to go?"

"Where are we going?" Percy asked. He could safely bet Poseidon was taking him out to eat again, but he did not want to assume anything. Assuming got you into trouble he knew. Besides, he did not want Poseidon to think he was ungrateful, especially after Gabe's display that morning.

"Actually about that." Poseidon said slowly and Percy stiffened. He was going to take Percy home. He had finally gotten sick of Percy. He felt vaguely ill. "And I meant to ask you about it when I picked you up this morning but with the…_pleasure_ of meeting your stepfather, it slipped my mind. My sister's coming over for dinner tonight and we were wondering if you would like to join us."

Wait what? He was not taking Percy home? He wanted Percy around still?

"At your house?"

"Yes," Poseidon said. Percy fidgeted. He had never been to Poseidon's house. He would be alone with Poseidon (and his sister) at a place he was unfamiliar with. That did not sound awkward or uncomfortable at all, he thought bitterly.

"But if you don't feel comfortable yet I could get you some dinner to take home, like pizza or something." Poseidon added.

"No, no that's okay," Percy said slowly. Nereid said Poseidon rarely talk about his sister even to her, and here he was offering Percy to meet her. He was not sure what that meant, but he thought it was good? Interesting at least. And he _really _did not want to go back to Gabe. "I'd…like to meet your sister."

"Good," Poseidon said happily. "She'll be very happy to hear it.""

"Are you close?" Percy asked curiously as they headed out to the car.

"Yes," Poseidon said, "at least, closer than any of my other siblings. I talk to her at least once every week or two. She's who I called when Mayer showed up on my doorstep."

"Oh," Percy said. He wondered how many siblings Poseidon had. But nerves had started kicking in and squished any curiosity he might have had. "Where do you live?"

"About twenty miles south of here, so roughly an hour and half away from the city. You'll be getting home rather late, is that still alright?"

That was perfect, Percy thought, Gabe'll be passed out drunk by then. "It's fine, it's Friday, and besides school ended this week."

"You never mentioned that," Poseidon said, sounding surprised. _Why would I? _Percy wondered. Honestly, the man made little sense. "Lucky you, a whole summer of all play and no work."

"Yeah, lucky me," Percy repeated bitterly, without thinking.

"What's this, a kid who doesn't like summer?" Poseidon teased. Percy winced, wishing he kept his big mouth shut. What kind of kid did not like summer? A broken one.

"I just don't know what to do," Percy admitted softly, turning his head to the side so Poseidon would not be able to look at him. Which, by the way, was totally unfair. Poseidon could see his face and read his expression while Percy had to decipher the biologist out solely based on tone. Not fair. "What do blind kids do in the summer?"

"They could hang out at an aquarium, feeding baby mammals," Poseidon said after a moment. Percy could not hold back a smile. Was that an invitation? He was pretty sure it was.

"We're here," Poseidon said as the car came to a stop. "The house is right in front of you and when you get out you'll be stepping onto the lawn."

Percy wondered what the house looked like. Did he live in a big house, all fancy and grand (somehow he could not imagine Poseidon living like that)? "Okay," he said, gingerly stepping out of the car. "How big is your house?"

"A good size," Poseidon said and Percy wondered what that meant. He was sure Poseidon definition of 'a good size' and his were very different. "My sister calls it a mansion but it's not quite that big. My little brother owns a mansion and it's twice as big." Percy's mouth fell open. "The door's this way," Poseidon continued, oblivious to Percy's shock. He took Percy by the arm and gently pointed him in the right direction.

"Two steps," Poseidon warned him. "There's no furniture by the entrance either. Hestia, we're here." Poseidon called. "Smells good."

Percy gingerly felt for the doorframe and climbed the two steps, toeing at the carpet inside the door. Seemed safe enough. He carefully stepped into the house, shuffling close to the wall. It _did _smell amazing inside, his stomach even growled in agreement. When was the last time he had a home cooked meal? He could not remember.

"Thank you, I certainly hope it does," came a sweet voice.

"Hestia, this is Percy, Percy this is my sister Hestia."

"Hello Percy," the kind voice called out. "It's so nice to meet you. Come on in, no need to stand in the doorway. You must be hungry, growing boy. Shame on you Poseidon making him wait so long for food." Percy grinned, he liked her already.

"We ran a bit late today," Poseidon defended himself as a delicate arm laced through Percy's. Hestia ignore him.

"Uh-huh," the voice tsked, but Percy could hear laughter under it. He heard the scrapping of wood against the floor and reached out to feel a chair. "Well come on and sit down, dinner's all set and ready." Percy carefully sat down in the chair in front of him.

"What are we having?" Poseidon asked, and Percy could hear him moving around and the sound of another chair being pulled out.

"Parmesan chicken."

Percy shifted uncomfortably, feeling the table in front of him. His fingers brushed against something cold and round: his plate.

"I already fixed your plate, I hope that's okay," Hestia said.

"Oh, thanks," Percy said, grateful.

Hestia made dinner easy. Dinner always was kind of an awkward affair; Percy had to fumble around for silverware and then find the food on his plate, and then try to actually spoon/stab it up… It made him extremely self-conscious, especially when he did not make his own plate so he had no idea _what _was on the end of his fork. Was it the chicken, carrots, he never knew! But, with Hestia, it felt almost easy. She would make light small talk, addressing Poseidon when he was awkwardly fishing on his plate, and then to him.

"So Percy, have you gotten out of school yet?" Hestia asked.

"Yeah, we just got out."

"Oh that must be nice. So you can spend all day at the aquarium now if you'd like."

Percy shifted uncomfortably. He did not know about that. He figured he forced his way into Poseidon's life enough without self-inviting himself to the aquarium all summer long – no matter how much he would like to. "Um, yeah, I suppose I could," He stammered.

"We spoke about it early," Poseidon said, sounding casual and relaxed, as if the thought had occurred to him. Had it? Had he thought about keeping Percy around during the summer? "If he wants to spend all day at the aquarium he's very much welcomed to."

Percy bowed his head, hoping to hide his sudden rush of emotion. Poseidon _wanted_ him around?

"Well something to talk about. Do you like the aquarium Percy?" Hestia asked.

"Yeah, I like Mindy."

"Who's Mindy?"

"A baby manatee," Poseidon answered.

"Oh how sweet," Hestia cooed. Percy could not help but smile. "Must be real exciting, helping to take care of an exotic animal."

"Yeah, it is." Percy said thoughtfully.

"Where do you live? I don't think Poseidon mentioned it, is it very far?"

"About a block from Central Park."

"Do you like living there, so deep in the city?"

"It's great," Percy said, a grin spreading over his face. He loved New York City, and under Hestia's gentle probing, he tried to explain his love. He told her how much he loved the sounds of the city, his favorite bench in the park, ice skating in the winter, the funny vender on the corner where his mom use to work who always had a joke to tell… Hestia was a great listener, she laughed at the right moments and added little stories of her own. He could not remember the last time he talked so much.

"Tsk, would you look at the time," Hestia said after some times.

"What time is it?" Percy asked, fighting back a yawn. His stomach was full and he felt ill at ease, sleep tugging at the corner of his mind. He liked Hestia, she was great.

"It's a quarter to midnight," Hestia said. Wow, he had not thought it was that late. "Time just flies hm? Here, just let me pick some of this up…"

"Don't worry about it, I'll take care of it. You cooked, I'll clean." Poseidon said, and Percy heard silverware clanging together. He wondered if they were fighting over a plate or something. The thought almost made him laugh.

"Alright," Hestia said and from her tone Percy knew she was smiling. "Well this had been _very _nice. It was wonderful to see you again Poseidon." Percy jumped, startled, when a small hand landed on his shoulder. He relaxed right away, it was just Hestia.

"And it was _very _nice to meet you Percy. Very nice." She emphasized, running her fingers through his hair. "I hope to see you again soon."

Percy hoped so too… She reminded him of his mom a little. Poseidon was pretty cool, but it was nice to have someone like Hestia fussing over him again.

"It was great to meet you too," Percy said sincerely. It was not what he wanted to say, but he did not know how to say what he was thinking.

"Drive safe," Poseidon said. He heard the siblings walk away from the table, talking quietly amongs themselves. Percy nestled back in his chair, his eyes closed. He felt…at ease. When was the last time he felt at ease? He could not remember, but he could almost fall asleep here… He was vaguely aware that Poseidon was back in the kitchen.

"I'm just going to clean this up and then I'll take you home alright?"

"M'kay," Percy said drowsily, "I like Hestia, she's nice." He heard Poseidon move around the kitchen, moving things and running water. If he listened hard enough Percy almost thought he could hear the ocean. Did Poseidon say he lived by the water…?

"Hey Percy?"

Percy flinched, suddenly wide awake.

"It's okay, it's just me, Poseidon." Poseidon assured him quickly. "You fell asleep. Why don't we just move over here to the couch?"

"Alright," Percy said, dazed. He just wanted to sleep. He struggled to his feet, swaying slightly. Poseidon gently grabbed him by the elbow and kept him upright. He was suddenly on something a lot softer then the chair; something soft and warm and wow was he tired. He laid down and closed his eyes.

He was glad he met Hestia. His aunt. Aunt Hestia…he rather liked the sound of that.

* * *

><p><strong>An If anyone's following, this would correspond to chapter 4 in FAtD. Percy's first encounter with his new family :). Next chapter will roughly correspond with chapter 5. Hope you enjoyed!**


End file.
